The Running Man: Chapter 28
Sabre POV "JOSH!!!" We stared in horror as Nadine pulled the blade from Josh's heart, his blood dripping from the point of the blade. No...No its happening again!...first it was my parents and now its Josh! How many people have to die in order to stop this foul witch! I drew Lightstrike and ran towards Nadine, the others right behind me, i slashed at her head but she ducked then kicked me aside she then blocked a blow from Jack's mace, grabbed him by his headband and ripped it off showing Jack's scars on his forehead she then threw him aside to dodge a blow from Drake then grab him by the straps of his armour and threw him against the wall. That left Stuart who was smart enough not to charge in anger like the rest of us did. I grabbed Lightstrike and got back up, i nodded towards Stuart and he knew, i would attack her from the back and he would attack her from the front. We both charged at her but it proved unaffective because from her belt she drew another sword and blockedboth mine and Stuarts first blow. We slashed at her with all our skill but Nadine had lived for over an era so she was more skilled in combat then any of us. She caught Stuart at an opening and thrust her sword forward, the blade would have impaled him if an arrow hadn't hit her blade, sending it off course. Out of the corner of my eye i saw the green hair of Rose and the green eyes of Percy as they entered the Torture Chamber and i also saw lots of Demigods in rags...they had freed them from the Studio. Thanks to Rose the thrust Nadine sent left me with an opening at her stomach and i took it, I twisted my hand to block her last blow i then thrust my sword forward and a wave of delight washed over me as i heard my blade stab into the Witch. She stared down at me and i swear i saw Golden Ichor drip from her mouth, she then smirked "Impressive...but you forget-" i felt her hand grab a fistfull of my hair "-I'M IMMORTAL!!!" She then tour me away from my sword hilt and i fell onto the ground hard, i looked up to see Nadine, my sword still protruding from her gut, twisting her hand and shadows sprung from it and clasped onto our limbs, pinning us to the ground. I fought hard for freedom and looked in dispair as Rose and the others were pinned to the ground against their wills. Nadine approached me and stared at me, i spat ancient swears in greek at her "Your really a pest aren't you, i should have killed you all those years ago" I spat at her feet. She drew the same blade she used to kill Josh "I shall now correct my mistake" she said with a mad smile. I stared in horror as the blade made its way for my chest....no i wasn't ready to die yet...i needed to get my revenge...i needed to stay alive, for my parents, for the rebellion........for.....for... Suddenly i felt a new aura wash over me and suddenly the shadows holding me down evaporated and Nadine's blade broke when it hit me. "What in the world?!" she screamed, staring at her broken dagger. I stood up, a golden aura washing over every part of my body, the room reflected me like a mirror and i saw my hair had turned bright gold and so did my eyes The Blessing of Zeus Nadine drew another blade and stabbed at me but i flicked my hand and the blade crumpled into dust, she stared at me in horror "You have no power now Nadine" i said. I thrust my hand at her and she flew away and slammed hard into the wall, so hard that it left a crater in it, Nadine stared in horror as golden ichor ran down from her mouth, nose and eyes, she then closed them and fell to the floor uncoinscious. I felt the aura disappear and i slumped to my knees, i felt a hand stop me from falling and was surprised it was Rose "You did it Sabre! you defeated her!" I smiled at her "Your the real hero...you saved the demigods..." she blushed. Suddenly everything became blurry "Ow..my head" I fell uncoinscious from exhaustion. Category:Luke 12346 Category:The Running Man Category:Chapter Page